<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advice _ Lời Khuyên by Tangdu143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746754">Advice _ Lời Khuyên</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143'>Tangdu143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Worst STD Ever _ Sự Lây Nhiễm Tệ Nhất Của Tình Yêu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, M/M, Relationship Advice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anh không thể tin được là mình lại làm rối tung nhiều thứ như vậy khi mà tất cả những gì anh muốn chỉ là dăm câu tư vấn chết tiệt thôi.<br/>Gợi ý: Đường đến địa ngục được lát bằng thiện tâm*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Worst STD Ever _ Sự Lây Nhiễm Tệ Nhất Của Tình Yêu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867651</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advice _ Lời Khuyên</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519354">Advice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12">ForgottenDream12</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!<br/>Bản dịch có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!</p><p>Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!</p><p>If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p><p>Tất cả những gì Steve muốn là được tư vấn vài câu trong chuyện tình cảm. Sam thì không giúp được tẹo nào mà anh thì chỉ có một vài người bạn có thể tin tưởng thôi. Sharon đã nói rằng cả hai sẽ luôn là bạn dù trước đó họ đã quấn quýt nhiều thế nào khi còn là người yêu. Anh nhờ Sharon giúp và gọi cho cô. Anh vừa ngắm nhìn đường chân trời của Manhattan vừa lên giờ hẹn với cô trong lúc đó anh nhận ra có ai đó đi vào bếp. “Vậy hẹn giờ đó nhé, Sharon.” Vừa dập máy anh quay qua xem là ai đang ở đây. Là Tony và anh không thể không mỉm cười với gã.</p><p>Mấy lời khuyên của Sharon cũng không giúp được gì nốt. Cô ấy không biết làm thế nào để chuyển từ bạn bè vì nhu cầu sinh lý thành một mối quan hệ nghiêm túc chính thức, nhất là khi còn không biết bắt đầu từ đâu. Cô ấy chưa từng kinh qua chuyện này nhưng thật tốt khi có ai đó chịu lắng nghe và không cười đùa trước tình huống oái ăm này của anh. Mặc dù anh không thể chờ cho đến khi Tony trở về tháp nhưng trông vẻ gã rời đi lúc sớm có cảm giác gì đấy không đúng lắm. Steve thật sự rất cần tìm ra lời nên nói vào lần chạm mặt sau của cả hai.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>Lần hẹn gặp tiếp đó Steve hẹn Sharon uống cà phê để kể về việc Tony trở về Tháp. Mọi chuyện đã thật sự rất tuyệt vời dù là anh đã phải tự cắt giảm thời giờ của cả hai vì Tony trông rất mệt mỏi. Anh thậm chí cũng không vội cho gã dùng lồng khóa cậu nhỏ để có thể giữ cho sự kích thích ở mức có thể kiểm soát được tốt nhất. Nếu bạn tình không đạt được khoái lạc anh cũng sẽ thấy khó chịu. Vấn đề duy nhất vẫn làm anh mơ hồ là làm sao để chuyển biến cho mối quan hệ này được tiến xa hơn.</p><p>Sharon đã nói với anh là mình có vài thứ có thể sẽ giúp được. “Tạp chí, Steve à. Trong đó có tất cả những lời khuyên, tư vấn cho mấy chuyện giống thế này. Hầu hết đều rất tệ vì rất quái thế nhưng tình huống của anh thì khá là kìa quái, nên là….” Steve hoàn toàn không tin tưởng là mấy thứ đó có thể giúp mình tuy nhiên anh sẽ thử ít nhất một lần nếu nó có thể giúp anh và Tony. “Em có cả tấn ở nhà. Đừng hỏi tại sao và anh có thể đọc chúng nếu anh muốn.”</p><p>Anh ghi nhận đề nghị này của cô thế nhưng đâu thể rinh hết cái mớ đó về tháp với anh được. “Lỡ Tony thấy chúng thì sao Sharon?!” Thế là anh phải ở lại nhà cô lâu hơn so với dự tính và cũng chưa tìm được giải pháp hữu hiệu nào trong mớ tạp chí đó. Anh từng thử quyến rũ bằng jean rồi và thật sự nhờ đó tình dục càng thêm tuyệt vời. Ăn mặc đẹp không phải vấn đề ở đây. Cuối cùng Sharon chỉ đành đuổi anh về tháp vì không thể tìm thêm được thông tin gì để giúp anh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>Tony đã làm hỏng hết mọi tính toán của hai người họ. Nếu còn chưa đủ kinh khủng khi mà gã còn lảng tránh anh nữa chứ. Anh đã rất tuyệt vọng đến nỗi phải gọi cho Sharon hy vọng là cô có thể giúp mình lấy lại tinh thần. Cô đã mua một hộp kem bự để ‘an ủi anh’ và họ để nó trong tủ lạnh khi Steve cuối cũng vỡ òa. “Tại sao bọn anh đến cả làm bạn cũng không thể chứ, Sharon? Anh yêu Tony rất nhiều và… Anh chỉ thấy rất đau vì giờ đây anh ấy còn chẳng muốn tiếp tục làm bạn với anh.”</p><p>Sharon thật sự đã làm cố gắng hết sức để giúp và sau tất cả anh đoán là có thể Tony đã hiểu lầm. Cô vỗ nhẹ lên đôi tay anh, hoàn toàn mù mịt không biết làm sao để giúp chuyện tình cảm của Steve khi mà cô với Maria đang tiến triển rất tốt. Là thế đó, tất nhiên là vậy cho đến khi Tony bước vào và thấy cái cảnh này. Anh không thể tin được là mình lại làm rối tung nhiều thứ như vậy khi mà tất cả những gì anh muốn chỉ là dăm câu tư vấn chết tiệt thôi.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chú thích:</p><p>Giải thích câu gợi ý -&gt; Nguyên văn: road to hell is paved with good intentions = ngắn gọn là suy nghĩ tốt nhưng thiếu hành động, nguồn giải thích</p><p>Nhờ Sharon giúp – Nguyên văn: took her up on her olive branch = cụm “olive branch” có nghĩa là lời nói hoặc hành động muốn thể hiện là bạn muốn kết thúc mâu thuẫn với ai đó. Nên mình tóm gọn lại là Steve chỉ muốn nhờ Sharon giúp tìm ra hướng giải quyết trong chuyện giữa Steve và Tony thôi</p><p>Hộp kem bự -&gt; Nguyên văn: a tub of ice cream = hộp bự ở đây là dạng hộp dài như hình cái bồn tắm nhưng không biết mô tả thế nào nên đành chú thích ở đây</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>